Minecraft Hardcore - Season 7, Episode 2
Summary The team continues to dig out the floor while collecting snowballs. Barry and Ray go to get the furnaces from the mine entrance and find Dean standing there, realizing he's AFK. While mining with Luke, PBG crafts an iron pickaxe. He then finds a cave and almost falls in. After PBG covers the entrance, Dean meets with them. They keep mining and PBG finds a "bad hole" with a lave pool inside. He goes into a cave and finds a creeper. It explodes, but he doesn't take any damage. Meanwhile, Jeff, Jared and Barry finish building their base. Back in the cave, Luke and PBG kill a zombie. Another creeper explodes and takes a half heart away from PBG. More and more creepers attack him, but don't do much damage. Dean finds a creeper while mining coal, but it doesn't explode and Luke kills it. Ray names the house "Fort Cool Boiz" and they talk about digging under their house. Jeff makes a back door and Jared goes to fight a skeleton. He sees the skeleton kill a spider and goes to kill a zombie. He then goes back to the skeleton, realizing that there's two. The Skeleton hits him three times, getting him down to four hearts. Jeff finds Jared running into the house covered in arrows. Barry sees that it's snowing outside and asks where Santa (Luke) is. Jeff looks out the front door and gets hit by a skeleton. Luke comes up from the mine and sees the snow. A skeleton chases Barry into the house and knocks him down to five hearts. Barry and Jeff go to the mine that they dug under their house and start digging. Luke builds a pathway to PBG and Dean's mine Barry mentions that he hears zombies nearby. Jeff opens a cave full of zombies and quickly covers it up. Barry begins digging in a different direction to avoid the enemies. Jeff accidentally traps them while building stairs, but fixes it. They mark off where not to dig, and try to find a safe way to kill the enemies. Barry finds a safe opening to the cave and finds iron ore Jeff digs into the cave and gets attacked by a zombie. More zombies show up behind it and start attacking. A baby zombie runs at him, making him run away. Barry gets surrounded by the zombies and gets killed. Jeff gets down to a heart and a half but is able to escape. The zombies start coming up the stairs, filling the house. Ray runs out the front door, leaving Jared inside. Jared gets hit by a zombie with an iron sword, knocking him down to half a heart. The zombie hits him once more, killing him. Dean hears them yelling and runs inside to kill the zombies. They quickly realize Jared died, seeing his stuff on the floor, and they also found out that Barry had died as well. Dean goes to the mine to kill the rest of the zombies, and the episode ends. Quotes Guest Feature ProJared: D&DECEMBERIP Barry Kramer: HOW 'BOUT THIS RIP?